El secreto de los Herederos de las 7 familias
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Las 7 familias estaban a punto de reunirse para presentar ante todos a sus herederos y herederas, pero antes de hacerlo una amenaza ah obligado a todo ellos huir a la ciudad Inazuma. ¿Que sucedera cuando se encuentre con Endo y todo su equipo? ¿Descubriran quienes son en realidad? Para mantener a salvo a lo que mas se quiere, siempre se debe hacer un sacrificio. (Mal Summary TT.TT)
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, creo que es costumbre ya de que les venga prometiendo que es el último fic, pero es que no me resisto a realizar nuevas historias …**

**Pero basta de dramas, bien, este es un nuevo proyecto. Espero que les guste mucho. Aunque creo que, para eso, ya se habrán aburrido de escuchar lo mismo -.-U**

"**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una tarde silenciosa y tenebrosa en un lugar apartado del bosque de los Misterios. El cielo estaba teñido de un gris oscuro y la lluvia no cesaba de caer. En un lugar apartado, una mujer abría la puerta de una casa abandonada, la cual, se cerró con la fuerte brisa del viento. Los relámpagos se oían tan fuerte, que su sonido inundaba todos los rincones de aquel lugar.

-La hora se acerca-Musitó la mujer con el rostro cubierto por una capucha. La luz de una vela, iluminaba solo un poco la habitación.-Muy pronto, las 7 familias se reunirán, para dar a conocer a sus herederos y herederas, mi señor.

-¿Cuándo será esto?-Pregunto una voz masculina, proveniente de entre las sombras.

-En tres días más, mi señor.-Contestó aquella mujer misteriosa.

-Comprendo…-Dijo de nuevo la voz masculina-Buen trabajo, haz hecho. Tu trabajo será recompensado. Puedes retirarte, si sabes algo más, habrás de decirme.

-Claro, yo lo juró mi señor.-Respondió aquella mujer y salió del lugar.

-Las 7 familias, se reunirán, ¿eh?-Musitó para sí, aquel hombre misterioso.-Ya quiero ver, los rostros de esos reyes y reinas cuando vean, morir frente a sus ojos, a todos sus herederos y herederas.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA FARINELLI (Venecia, Italia)

-Solo 3 días más, y se presentaran ante la sociedad.-Exclamo una sirvienta del lugar-Los herederos de toda la familia Farinelli.

-La celebración, será en grande.-Dijo otra sirvienta mientras sacudía.-Según me han contado.

-¿Cómo no serlo?-Pregunto otra sirvienta más.-Son las 7 familias, más poderosas y nobles de todo el mundo.

-¡Buongiorno!-Saludó un joven de cabellera plateada, ojos color ámbar, piel clara y de 14 años.

-Buongiorno, joven Darío.-Contestaron todas las sirvientas sonrientes.

-Joven Darío, su madre me pidió avisarle, que en cuanto llegase, fuese al jardín.-Exclamo una de las sirvientas.-Al parecer, quiere hablar con usted, respecto a la presentación.

-Comprendo. Grazie. Con su permiso, me retiro entonces-Dijo Darío y salió de la habitación.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA SEIDEL (Bremen, Alemania)

-¡Alese!-Gritó la madre de aquella joven, desde el salón.

-Voy, mamá-Dijo Alese, quien era una joven de pelo violeta ondulado hasta el final del cuello, ojos color verde esmeralda, piel clara y de 13 años.

-Pequeña, apresura…-Exclamo su madre y Alese se presentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué necesitas, madre?-Preguntó Alese con una dulce sonrisa.

-La familia, no tarda en llegar.-Dijo su madre y la joven sonrió aún más.-Por lo tanto, ya sabes lo que significa.

-Está cerca la reunión de las 7 familias. Nuestra familia lejana presentará a sus herederos y herederas.-Dijo Alese y su madre asintió.-Contadme, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Bien, pero siéntate.-Exclamo su madre y Alese hizo lo que se le indico.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA ARANTES (Lisboa, Portugal)

-¡Mateus!-Exclamo el padre de aquel joven, mientras el nombrado bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Si, padre?-Contesto Mateus, un chico de piel bronceada y de unos ojos color azul hielo, pelo negro y de 15 años de edad.

-Necesitó que dejes un poco, la arquería.-Dijo su padre y el chico dejó su arco a un lado.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con intriga Mateus.

-Ya se acerca, la reunión de las 7 familias.-Contestó su padre y Mateus sonrió.

-¿Veré de nuevo, a todos?-Exclamo Mateus y su padre asintió.-Eso es genial.

-Quiero darte unos cuantos consejos, si me lo permites.-Dijo su padre y Mateus asintió.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA VIDAL (Navarra, España)

-Jovencita Vidal, sus padres solicitan verla.-Dijo una sirvienta.-¿Los hago pasar?

-Ah, gracias, por avisarme-Contesto una chica de pelo azul hielo, ojos turquesa, piel clara y de 17 años.-Hazlos pasar.

-Con su permiso, jovencita.-Respondió la sirvienta y salió del lugar.

-Sofía…-Llamó su madre a la joven y esta se giró.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto sonriente la joven.

-Creo que ya sabes, que se acerca la reunión de las 7 familias.

-Sí, y sé también que será hora de presentarme.-Dijo Sofía y su padre sonrió.

-Queremos, darte algunas indicaciones solamente.-Respondió su padre y ella prestó atención.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA CHEVALIER (Alsacia, Francia)

-Joven Samuel, su padre y madre desean hablar con usted.-Dijo un sirviente y el chico, se giró.

-Enseguida voy.-Contesto Samuel, un chico de pelo color azul marino, ojos color verde esmeralda, piel clara y de 12 años.

-Avisare a su padre y madre-Dijo el sirviente y se retiró.

-Debe de ser, quizás por la presentación.-Musitó Samuel en un suspiro.-No dejan esa fecha en paz, es muy importante para ellos.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA WATANABE (Aomori, Japón)

-Maki, pequeña, ¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó la madre de la chica.

-¿Sobre mi presentación?-Exclamo Maki, una joven de pelo verde y lacio pasando solo por unos cm. De sus hombros, ojos color verde esmeralda, piel clara y de 9 años.

-Sí, justamente de eso.-Contestó su madre y Maki suspiro.-Tú sabes, que cuenta mucho tu presentación en la reunión de las 7 familias.

-Si, por que se presentan todos los herederos y herederas.-Contestó Maki sentándose-Y tengo que asistir porque soy parte de todo eso.

-Exacto, pero, siempre hay una parte buena.-Dijo su madre cariñosamente mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

-¡Veré a mis amigos y amigas!-Gritó Maki sonriente y alegre.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA JANG (Corea, Chagang)

-Joven Jang.-Dijo un hombre a lo que el nombrado se giró para mirarle.-Su padre…

-Desea verme, si, gracias por avisarme.-Dijo Jang Eunji, un joven de pelo color castaño y ojos color negro, piel muy clara y de 12 años.

-Por nada, joven.-Contestó el hombre sonriendo y retirándose del lugar.

-Eunji…-Habló el padre del joven.-¿Podemos hablar?

-Si es de nuevo, con eso de la reunión de las 7 familias…-Dijo Eunji serio-Ya no quiero oír más. Me lo han estado diciendo desde hace mucho.

-Entiende, solo queremos que tengas amigos.-Dijo su padre poniendo una mano sombre su hombro y poniéndose a su altura.-Desde que eso paso, no has vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Sabes mis razones, yo nunca olvidare lo que paso con SaeJin.-Dijo Eunji mirando el suelo.-Si accedo a ir, es para no preocupar más a mamá, no por gusto.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0**

**Bien, eso ha sido mi dichoso prologó (Nótese el sarcasmo). Como siempre, abriré mis inscripciones para quien me quiera mandar su Oc. Para la historia. Aquí estará la ficha:**

**-Nombre (Este dependerá de la familia que escojan)**

**-Familia (Farinelli, Seidel, Arantes, Vidal, Chevalier, Watanabe o Jang)**

**-Edad (Esta vez no pondré límite)**

**-Cumpleaños**

**-Apariencia (Bien descrita)**

**-Personalidad (Bien descrita)**

**-Parentesco con la familia (Que tienen que ver, con la familia que escogieron)**

**-Padres**

**-Hermanos**

**-Gustos**

**-Ropa de Gala**

**-Forma de símbolo (Esto será una clave en la historia. La forma del símbolo dependerá mucho de su personalidad y gustos)**

**-Pareja**

**-Ropa Casual**

**En cada familia estarán como máximo 6 Oc. Cuando ya tengan los Oc. Cerrare las inscripciones, pero pasado un pequeño tiempo de por lo menos 3 semanas, volveré a abrir la selección. Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**¡Matta ne¡ ñ.ñ **


	2. Huyendo del Peligro

¡Mina! Aquí traigo para todos ustedes la continuación de este fic. Agradezco a:

-Haruhi-nya

-Josuke Mina

-Michiru-Neko-Chan

-Yue Wang

-Blackymandis

-Ale Franco

-Bako Kiyama

-Laura excla love haruya nagumo

-Goenji-Tsurugi

Por haberme enviado sus Oc. Pero tambien les agradezco a todos ellos, incluyendo a Chacalanime y Siyue-san, por sus comentarios. Bueno, creo que sin mas, comenzare el capitulo

Disclaimer: "Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es porpiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Haruhi-Nya, Josuke Mina, Michiru-Neko-Chan, Yue Wang, Blackymandis, laura excla love haruya nagumo, Ale Franco, Bako Kiyama y Goenji-Tsurugi. Solo me pertenecen Eunji, Alese, Darío, Sofia y entre otros personajes que irán saliendo conforme la historia avance"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0- 0

CAPITULO 1: "HUYENDO DEL PELIGRO"

Era de mañana, en la ciudad de Venecia, Italia. Darío se levanto pesadamente cuando miro su calendario y noto la fecha. Salto lleno de alegría y grito:

-¡Hoy es el día!-Grito Darío mas emocionado que nunca

-Veo que despertaste, hijo.-Contesto su madre: Alisya Farinelli. Una mujer de hermosos cabellos plateados lacios hasta la cintura, de ojos color amatista brillante, de una piel clara y una estatura de 1.69.

-¡Hoy es el día, madre!-Dijo Darío abrazando a su madre.

-Así es, hijo.-Contesto su padre: Alberto Farinelli. Un hombre de pelo color gris acero, de ojos color azul, piel algo bronceada y estatura de 1.72.

-¿Ya han llegado?-Pregunto Darío soltando a su madre.-Padre.

-Si, ya están aquí.-Contesto sonriente, Alberto al ver a su hijo tan contento.

-¡Genial!-Respondió Darío mas alegre-Veré a Alese, Mateus, Sofía, Samuel, Maki, Eunji y a SaeJin.

Al oír el nombre de SaeJin, Alberto y Alisya se miraron con un semblante triste. Al parecer, Darío no sabia nada aun de lo ocurrido con SaeJin. Mientras tanto, en una residencia cercana se encontraba la familia Seidel:

-¡Alese!-Grito su madre, Angelika Seidel. Una mujer de cabellos color Turquesa claro, ojos color negro, piel clara y estatura de 1.69.-¡Apresúrate si quieres, salir a recorrer el lugar!

-¡Voy, voy!-Contesto Alese desde su habitación, ubicada en la planta alta de la residencia.

-Alese, esa chica si que se parece a ti, querida.-Contesto Erwin Seideil. Hombre de pelo violeta ondulado, ojos color verde esmeralda que hipnotizaban a cualquier mujer, piel albina y estatura de 1.70.

-Ambos sabemos, que quizás en personalidad si…-Dijo Angelika, su esposa.-Pero en aspecto, es tu viva imagen.

En la residencia asignada para la familia Arantes, Mateus se encontraba desayunando con sus padres: Andreia y Fradique Arantes. Andreia era una mujer de pelo totalmente enrulado color café oscuro, dueña de unos ojos color rosa pálido, piel clara mientras que su esposo Fradique era un hombre de piel algo bronceada, pelo negro, ojos color azul hielo. En la residencia asignada para la familia Vidal, Sofía se encontraba mirando la ventana esperando a ver a sus amigos, mientras su madre y padre la miraban riendo un poco. Sus nombres eran: Aina y Albert Vidal.

-Esta tan emocionada-Dijo Aina sonriendo. Ella era de pelo color azul hielo ondulado, de ojos color negro, piel vainilla.

-Ni lo dudes, amor.-Dijo Albert sonriendo. El era de ojos color turquesa, piel clara, pelo castaño oscuro.

En la residencia de la familia Chevalier, Samuel revisaba unas cuantas cosas que estaba investigando sobre un trabajo de Ciencia. Si bien sus padres ya sabían, el quería ser el mejor inventor y cientifico. Su madre Aurelie Chevalier, quien era de pelo color plata, ojos esmeralda y piel vainilla miraba su esfuerzo junto a su esposo, Alexis Chevalier, un hombre de piel bronceada, ojos negros y cabello azul marino. En la residencia de la familia Watanabe, Maki se encontraba desayunando junto a su madre Aimi Watanabe y su padre Hachiro Watanabe:

-Espero encontrar a Alese pronto.-Dijo Maki emocionada.-Tengo tanto que contarle

-Si, pero recuerda no regresar tarde.-Dijo Aimi sonriendo dulcemente. Ella era una mujer de pelo lacio color verde hasta los codos, de ojos color azul cielo y piel blanca.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Maki-chan.-Exclamo Hachiro sonriendo. El era un hombre de piel vainilla, ojos verde esmeralda y pelo color negro.

-Claro, Otto-san y Okka-san.-Contestó sonriente Maki, mientras sus padres asentían.

Finalmente, en la residencia de la familia Jang, Eunjin se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación mientras miraba una foto donde aparecían dos niños: El era aquel chico de pelo castaño, ojos negros y piel muy clara mientras que la joven de cabello color chocolate, ojos rosa pálido, piel clara era SaeJin. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla cayendo en aquella foto:

-SaeJin, lo lamento, rompí mi promesa. Nuestro pacto, quedo en vano.-Dijo Eunjin apretando contra su pecho aquella foto-Si solo no hubiese sido tan imbécil.

-Eunjin…-Dijo su madre Jang Sung. Era una mujer de cabellos violetas, ojos color café oscuro y de piel clara. Estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta las palabras de Eunjin.

-¿Sigue llorando?-Pregunto su padre, Jang Hyung. Era un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos color negro y piel bastante clara.

-Tu sabes, que nada ah sido fácil.-Dijo Sung preocupada-Habla con el, Hyung.

-Lo haré, lo haré.-Exclamo Hyung suspirando y tocando la puerta.-Eunjin, hijo, ¿Puedo entrar?

-Ah, si, claro.-Contesto Eunjin secándose las lagrimas y guardando la foto de hace minutos.

-Eunjin, quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo Hyung al entrar y Eunjin asintió.-Eunjin, se que, ya te eh hablado de lo mismo siempre y sientes que esta conversación va para lo mismo pero…Por favor hijo, debes olvidar a SaeJin.

-¡No voy a olvidar a SaeJin!-Dijo Eunjin levantándose mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo pero, ya pasaron 3 años.-Exclamo Hyung y Eunjin apretó los puños mientras miraba el piso.-Por favor hijo, tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. No sabes, el dolor que sentimos al saber que sufres. Esta bien si no lo quieres hacer por mi, pero por lo menos, hazlo por tu madre.

-Yo…-Dijo Eunjin algo dudoso para después suspirar.-Esta bien.

Por otra parte, Darío salía de casa dispuesto a dar una vuelta cuando diviso a lo lejos a Alese. Al chico se le ilumino el rostro y sus ojos demostraron un brillo incomparable. Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca mirando su libro.

-Que aburrido, no eh visto a ninguno de mis amigos.-Dijo Alese así misma en un suspiro-Ni siquiera a Darío. Como lo extraño.

-Adivina, quien soy…-Exclamo Darío tapando los ojos de Alese por detrás y haciendo su voz irreconocible.

-¿Uh?-Dijo Alese poniendo sus manos sobre las de Darío.-Ya se…Darío.

-¡Así es!-Exclamo Darío y Alese se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe mucho, Darío.-Dijo Alese sonriendo mientras Darío se sonrojaba un poco.

-Yo ta-también, Alese-Contesto Darío sonriendo mientras correspondía-Paso un gran tiempo sin verte.

-¡Hey, Tórtolos!-Dijo Samuel desde lejos acompañado de Eunji.

-¿Ah?-Musitaron Darío y Alese separándose nerviosos-Samuel, Eunji y Sofía.

-Que bueno es verlos de nuevo…-Dijo Eunji con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-Ya los extrañábamos…-Dijo Sofía con una adorable sonrisa.

-¡Eunji!-Dijo Maki al abrazar al chico por detrás.-Que tiempo…

-¡Ah!-Exclamo asustado Eunji mientras Mateus reía divertido.

-Hola Alese, Darío, Samuel, Eunji, Sofía….-Dijo Mateus sonriendo serenamente.

-Suéltame, Maki, me estas asfixiando…-Dijo Eunji mientras se estaba tornando azul.

-¿Ah?-Dijo Maki y rápidamente lo soltó.-Gomen nasai, lo siento.

-Eunji, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?-Dijo Sofía al muchacho, quien se recuperaba de aquel abrazo.

-Creo que después de ese abrazo, a quien no se le tornarían los ojos rojos.-Dijo Alese riendo mientras Eunji asintió.

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no paseamos?-Dijo Darío-Yo mismo me ofrezco, a darles el recorrido.

-Claro, vamos…-Dijo Maki tomando la mano de Eunji y con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-¡Espera, Maki!-Grito Eunji mientras era literalmente arrastrado por la chica.

-Los sigo, chicos.-Dijo Sofía y Samuel camino a su lado derecho, mientras Mateus camino a su lado izquierdo.

-¿Vamos, Alese?-Pregunto Darío sonriente ofreciendo su mano a su amiga.

-Claro, vamos.-Dijo Alese tomando su mano y caminando junto a el.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO:

-Mi señor, la señora y el señor Rumsfeld ya están aquí.-Dijo una sirviente del lugar.

-Hazlos, pasar.-Exclamo aquel hombre sentado en las tinieblas.

-Si, señor.-Contesto la joven saliendo de la habitación.

Solo pasaron 5 minutos y en la habitación entraron una mujer y un hombre. La mujer era de cabellos castaños oscuros, de ojos color anaranjado claro, su piel era de un tono nívea y aparentaba aproximadamente 38 años. El hombre por su parte, era de cabello rubio nacarado, sus ojos eran de un color azul marino muy oscuro, su piel era bronceada y aparentaba 40 años. Esos eran Aeyn y Aaric, el matrimonio Rumsfeld.

-Aeyn y Aaric…-Dijo aquella voz masculina de entre las sombras.-Que gusto verlos, mis amigos.

-Creo que sabes, el motivo de la visita-Exclamo Aeyn sentándose y en un tono cortante.-No venimos a jugar, y lo sabe.

-Nuestro trabajo es serio…-Dijo Aaric sentándose a lado de su esposa.-Recuerde bien, con quien esta tratando.

-No…Recordad con quien estáis tratando.-Exclamo aquella voz.-Ustedes aceptaron esta labor, y ahora harán lo que yo mande. Por que ustedes saben, lo que pasara si no me obedecen.

-¿Cómo sabemos, que no romperá lo acordado?-Dijo Aeyn en un tono orgulloso.

-Por que, sellare mi promesa, con mi sangre.-Dijo aquella voz y el matrimonio se horrorizo.

De la oscuridad salio el brazo de aquel hombre y sin titubear, hizo un corte en su muñeca. Aeyn miro con horror la escena mientras Aaric solo se limito a sorprenderse.

-¿Así o quieren otra prueba?-Dijo aquella voz, y ambos negaron.-Pues, que así sea entonces. Hoy, será el día, hoy…Atacaran a las 7 familias.

DE REGRESO A VENECIA, ITALIA:

Los chicos y chicas se habían pasado toda la mañana visitando los museos, los lugares y todo lo que pudiese haber en Italia. Samuel miro el reloj y noto que era ya un poco tarde, las 6:45 PM. Sabia que hoy era la presentación de los herederos y las herederas, por lo tanto, no podrían darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

-Amm, chicos, ¿No creen que debemos prepararnos para la presentación?-Dijo Samuel a lo que todos le miraron confusos.- Les suena quizás: "Presentación" "Hoy a las 8:00" "Herederos"…

-¡Cierto!-Gritaron todos al haberse dado cuenta de la hora.

-Nos divertíamos tanto, que se nos paso el tiempo-Dijo Sofía a lo que Samuel asintió.

-Pues, entonces veámonos.-Exclamo Alese-Maki, Sofía…

-Deben de ponerse muy guapas, hoy.-Dijo Mateus cuando Maki, Alese y Sofía le miraron con caras de "¿Qué quisiste decirnos con eso?"-Claro, mas de lo que están

-Mas te vale, expresarte bien.-Dijo Maki mientras Samuel y Darío reían.

-Eunji, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Alese a lo que el muchacho levanto la mirada.

-Ah, claro, Alese-Dijo Eunji sonriendo forzadamente.

-Si tu lo dices, estará bien.-Exclamo Alese con desconfianza de las apalabras de su amigo.

Finalizando esta platica, cada quien partió a su residencia para arreglarse. Eran las 8:00 de la noche cuando varias góndolas llegaban a un lujoso salón de Venecia, transportando a las numerosas familias. El lugar de tan grandiosa reunión era nada mas y nada menos, que el Palacio Ducal de Venecia. Dueño de una grandiosa y hermosa arquitectura gótica. Dentro del lugar, se escucha música interpretada por una orquesta; música tranquila y elegante.

-¿Dónde estará?-Pregunto Samuel mirando a todos lados, intentando localizar a Sofía.

-Hola, Samuel…Ha pasado mucho.-Dijo una joven de cabello rubio largo rizado hasta las caderas, dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes y de piel blanca. Era una chica alta, de cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Ella usaba lentes, los cuales solía quitárselos algunas veces y andar sin ellos. Sus mejillas, siempre tenían un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llamaban la atención de los chicos.

-Esa voz…Matthew.-Exclamo Samuel girándose hacia la nombrada, quien solo sonrió.

Así era, ella era Matthew Chevalier, una descendiente directa de la familia Chevalier. Así era, la familia Chevalier no se reducía solo a un heredero, eran mas de uno los herederos y las herederas que conformaban la numerosa familia. Un poco mas lejos, se encontraba Darío.

-Darío, hijo, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.-Dijo Alisya a su hijo.

-Que de tiempo, Darío.-Respondió una voz femenina, muy familiar al chico.

-¡Ale!-Grito Darío para abrazar a la joven.

-Si que si…-Dijo Ale sonriendo. Ella era una joven de unos bonitos ojos color café oscuro, de cabellos castaños claro a la mitad de su espalda, tez blanca con un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, de una estatura de 1.64, un poco desarrollada para su edad y con una carita angelical.

Esa era Ale Farinelli. Sus hermanos eran Paola Farinelli, Emmanuel y Esteban Farinelli. Llevaba puesto esa noche un vestido color azul rey hasta las rodillas con pocos volados de tirantes, con un cinturón blanco con una flor del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón un poco altos de color azul.

-Ale, Primo…Tía Alisya.-Dijo una chica al legar con ellos.

-Celeste…-Dijeron Darío y Ale sonriendo al reconocerla.

Esa joven era Celeste Farinelli. Una joven con una estatura de 1.54, delgada y de bonita figura, de cabello blanco lacio a la altura un poco debajo de los hombros que siempre solía llevar suelto, con dos mechones cortos al frente de su rostro, de ojos grandes color azul celeste que demostraban que era muy inocente, motivo del cual se derivaba su nombre, de piel vainilla, suave y tersa.

-¿Cómo han estado?-Dijo Celeste sonriendo. Llevaba puesto un vestido color azul zafiro largo con detalles en color blanco con un enorme moño en la parte de enfrente en color blanco, sus zapatos eran altos de color blanco y abiertos del frente.

-Pues, para haber pasado mucho tiempo, yo diría que bien Celeste-Dijo Laura sonriendo. Ella era una joven de pelo largo, lacio y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios, sus ojos eran de un color rojo esmeralda que detonaban un brillo burlón y a la vez sensual, delgada y de buen cuerpo, de tez blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil y suave a la vista de todos, de estatura moderada.

Esa joven era Laura Excla. Una de las tantas jóvenes herederas pertenecientes a la familia Farinelli. Esa noche llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo carmesí hasta antes de las rodillas con un cinturón negro haciendo resaltar su cintura, unos tacones negros, unos pendientes rojos en forma de estrella a juego con su colgante.

-Laura, ya sabia que no podrías faltar.-Dijo Darío a coro con Celeste y Ale.

Un poco mas lejos, se encontraba Maki junto a sus dos padres: Aimi y Hachiro. Esa noche tenia puesto un hermoso vestido color verde olivo de cóctel largo hasta los tobillos, zapatillas de piso negras, su pelo lacio con un pequeño pasador, unos aretes de plata y en su cuello un cadena de plata. Suspiro mientras sonreía, cuando un chico le cubrió los ojos por detrás.

-¿Quién soy?-Pregunto aquel chico mientras Maki intentaba adivinar.

-Amm, Masuyo…-Dijo Maki a lo que el chico se rió.-No, ya se…!Ikuto!

-Haz crecido mucho, pequeña Maki.-Dijo Ikuto. El era un chico de cabello morado de picos que le cubría parte de los ojos, de ojos color azul turquesa, de un bronceado claro, delgado pero de una gran condición, ya que se podía apreciar que era mas fuerte que una persona normal de su edad.

Ese chico era Ikuto Fujisama. Traía puesto un traje negro con corbata negra, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Si bien, otra cosa se debía saber, es que los herederos y herederas no siempre tenían que pertenecer a 1 de las 7 familias para asistir a dicha presentación. En pocas palabras, las 7 familias representaban a los 7 países que habían formado su alianza para mantener a salvo al mundo. Representaban, a cada familia de su país; un ejemplo era que la familia Watanabe representaba a las numerosas familias de Japón, pero no había ningún problema si asistía alguna otra familia perteneciente a dicho país.

-Sugoi, hola Ikuto, Maki-Dijo una chica a lo que Maki e Ikuto se giraron.

-Michiru…-Dijo Maki y se lanzo a abrazar a la joven.

-Hola Maki…Ikuto-kun…-Exclamo Michiru. Ella era una joven de pelo color celeste a medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, tenia un flequillo completo que caía en punta hasta sus ojos color zafiro, poseía 4 mechas: 2 le llegaban hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 hasta el pecho, su piel era como la porcelana.

-Hola Michiru-chan.-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo.-Me da gusto verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo, Ikuto-kun.-Contesto con una agradable sonrisa Michiru.

Ella era Michiru Watanabe. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo en color plata con diseño sencillo pero elegante con un listón blanco en la cintura y de escote corazón. Por otra parte, estaba Sofía Vidal. Llevaba puesto esa noche un vestido de cóctel largo color azul hielo, unos aretes de oro en forma de corazón, su pelo ondulado y con una ligera capa de maquillaje.

-Sofía, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto su madre al ver que miraba hacia todos lados.

-Ah, si, solo esperaba a Samuel.-Dijo Sofía en un suspiro.

-Hola Sofi, señores Vidal.-Dijo una chica al llegar junto a ella.

-Elizabeth…-Dijo Aina sonriéndole a la joven.-Que gusto verte, pequeña.

-El placer es mío, señora Vidal.-Respondió Elizabeth. Ella era una joven de cabellos rojos lisos y rebeldes hasta la mitad del muslo finalizados en puntas desiguales de color morado, de ojos raramente cristalizados como dos gemas de color turquesa, piel clara que resaltaba sus ojos, estatura alta y de complexión delgada.

Esa era Elizabeth Vidal. Ella llevaba puesto esa noche un vestido rojo con negro de tirantes a la mitad del muslo, unos zapatos plateados con tiras que se amarraban a la pantorrilla, una chaqueta negra corta manga tres cuartos, unas pulseras doradas y un collar con una llama parecida a la de Fairy Tail.

-Sofía, Elizabeth, que de tiempo.-Exclamo Gerardo sonriendo. Era un chico de pelo azul marino, de ojos color violeta brillante, de piel algo bronceada y de una estatura de 1.67.

-¡Gerardo!-Dijo Sofía abrazando al muchacho.-Te extrañe mucho.

Ese era Gerardo Vidal. Joven heredero de 15 años de edad. Hijo único y primo de Sofía. Un chico muy amable y a la vez, bromista.

Por otro lado se encontraba Eunji junto a sus dos padres. Su madre le miro preocupada, estaba muy decaído. Por su parte, su padre suspiro pesadamente, hasta que fijo su vista en la persona que se acercaba.

-Eunji, mira quien vienen allá.-Dijo su padre y el chico alzo su mirada.

-Hola Eunji…-Dijo Yue. Era una joven que media 1.75, de cabello muy largo hasta los tobillos con ondulación en las puntas de color negro azabache con algunos mechones teñidos de color rojo pasión, sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, producto de la excesiva circulación de sangre en estos, de cuerpo escultural digno de una mujer hecha y derecha.

-¿Yue?-Dijo Eunji alzando su mirada para toparse con la sonrisa de la joven.

Esa era Yue Wang, heredera de la familia Jang, con 17 años y quizás la mas alta de todos los herederos y herederas presentes. Esa noche llevaba puesto un vestido largo estilo sirena algo arrepollado con pedrería en la zona del pecho y en la zona de las piernas.

-Yue, que gusto verte.-Dijo Eunji abrazando a la chica.

-A mi también me alegra verte-Dijo Yue correspondiendo, para mirar después a sus tíos.

Por ultimo, Mateus estaba un poco mas apartado de los demás. Estaba sentado en las mesas totalmente aburrido, cuando miro que una chica se sentó junto a el.

-Hola Matt, ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Andreia. Ella era una chica de piel clara, de cabellos de un color añil ondulado, sus ojos eran de un color negro que tenían cierto brillo desconocido y de una estatura de 1.63.

-¿Uh?-Musito Mateus para dirigir su mirada a la joven-Tu te me haces conocida…¿Pero donde te eh visto?…!Ah! ¡Andreia!

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo Andreia sonriéndole.

Esa era Andreia Arantes. Prima del joven Mateus y una descendiente directa de la familia Arantes. Tenia solo 11 años pero era capaz de pensar como una adulta. Traía puesto esa noche un vestido color añil largo con un poco de vuelo, unas zapatillas plateadas y su pelo suelto.

Después de unas cuantas horas, las presentaciones iniciaron. Todos los padres miraban maravillados a los jóvenes y jovencitas, pensando que quizás en un futuro muy lejano, el futuro de sus familias estaría en buenas manos y hasta quizás, llegarían a formar una familia. De repente un hombre llamo por el celular al padre de Darío:

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

-Señor Farinelli.-Dijo un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?-Pregunto el señor Farinelli serio.-Armani.

-¡Debe sacarlos de ahí!-Exclamo Armani mientras se escuchaban unos disparos-Corren peligro. ¡Ya están cerca de ustedes!

-Bien, diles que es hora.-Finalizo el señor Farinelli.

-¡Como diga!-Exclamo Armani.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA.

El señor Farinelli llamo a los padres a un lugar apartado de la gente y les dijo, todo lo sucedido. Las madres se mostraron horrorizadas ante tal amenaza y los padres se mostraron serios. Mientras tanto, los chicos y chicas bailaban. De repente, varios hombres irrumpieron en el baile y comenzaron a disparar. Cuando todos los padres oyeron los gritos de los invitados supieron que debían actuar ya.

-¡Alese!-Grito Darío al ver a la joven asustada.

-¡Darío!-Dijo Alese y el muchacho corrió a abrazarla.-¿Dónde están Ale, Laura, Celeste, Mei y Ming?

-Estaban conmigo, pero después se fueron.-Exclamo Darío para después localizarlas.-Allá están, están allá debajo de la mesa. Ve con ellas, yo iré por Sofía, Matthew y las demás

-De acuerdo, lo haré.-Dijo Alese y se trato de llegar lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Tengo miedo.-Exclamo Maki mientras era abrazada por Eunji e Ikuto.

-¿Dónde esta Sofía?-Pregunto Ikuto cuando vio a la joven.

-¡Sofía!-Exclamo Eunji cuando se dio cuenta que Samuel la empujo debajo de una mesa junto a Michiru.

-Ikuto, llevate a Maki. Llevadla junto a Sofía.-Dijo Eunji y este hizo caso.

-¡Yue, no te expongas!-Exclamo Darío mientras la chica abrazaba a Li Mei y Li Ming.

-¡Darío!-Exclamo su padre protegiendo a Elizabeth-¡Váyanse! ¡Rápido, salgan de aquí!

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Darío mientras a su lado llegaba Gerardo, Mateus y Andreia.

-¡Por aquí, vamos!-Grito Hyung señalando una salida.

-¡Ale, Celeste, Li Mei, Li Ming, Michiru, Yue, Matthew, Andreia, Elizabeth, Mai, Sofía, Laura!, salgan de aquí!-Dijo Darío señalando por donde iban a salir.

-Vamos chicas, no hay tiempo que perder.-Dijo Yue y todas la siguieron.

-¡Ikuto, Gerardo, Mateus, Eunji, Samuel, vamonos!-Exclamo Darío y los chicos asintieron para correr a la salida.

-Darío, escuchadme.-Dijo su padre mientras Fradique y Hachiro lo cubrían.-Un avión los espera en el aeropuerto. Tendrán que irse a Japón, a la ciudad Inazuma. Un viejo amigo, los espera ahí. Cuida mucho a las chicas, ustedes son nuestra esperanza.

-¿Y que pasara con ustedes?-Pregunto Darío con algo de inseguridad.

-Escucha, nosotros ya no importamos.-Dijo Fradique al muchacho.-Ustedes son importantes ahora, Darío.

-Te confiamos, la vida de nuestros hijos.-Exclamo Hachiro.-No dudes nunca.

-Vete Darío…!Vete!-Grito su padre y el chico miro a las madres tratando de darle tiempo.-¡Ahora!

-Vamos…-Dijo Samuel jalándolo hacia la salida.

Samuel y Darío fueron los últimos en salir del lugar. Ambos llegaron al aeropuerto y justo como dijo el padre de Darío, ya estaba un avión esperándolos. Todos subieron y partieron hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-Pregunto Li Mei con cierta preocupación. Una joven de cabello gris cenizo corto sin rozar los hombros y revuelto, de ojos rojos brillantes, de piel bronceada trigueña a comparación de sus hermanas y de cuerpo de por si escultural, de una estatura igual a su gemela.

-Todos nuestros familiares, se quedaron en el Palacio.-Dijo Li Ming mirando por la ventanilla. Ella era una joven de cabello gris cenizo largo hasta debajo de las rodillas ondulado y amarrado en una cola alta, de ojos rojos brillantes característicos de la familia Wang, de piel blanca cremosa y de cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado. En cuanto a su altura, era de estatura media para su edad, por lo cual, estaba llegando ya al metro sesenta.

-Samuel…-Musito Xing mirando al mencionado. Era una joven que a sus 15 años no media ni siquiera un metro y medio, de cabello blanco largo hasta los tobillos ondulado y amarrado en un par de coletas altas, de ojos rojos al igual que los de su hermana pero no como si fuese sangre, si no como un par de dulces caramelos.

Samuel miro a las tres jóvenes. El chico miro primero a Xing Wang, heredera de la familia Chevalier y prima suya. Después miro a Li Ming y Li Mei, ambas herederas pertenecientes a la familia Farinelli. Todavía tenían puesto, sus vestidos de gala: Li Ming tenia un vestido apretado al pecho de color azul noche con un broche en forma de corazón de platino puro y de ahí hacia abajo caía delicadamente en degrade hasta las pantorrillas con una especie de corte en la pierna derecha; Li Mei un vestido color rojo oscuro largo con un gran corte en la pierna derecha sin tirantes, con aros de rubí, con collar con un colgante de rubí y zapatos de tacón altos rojos pasión, vestido al cual obligada por sus hermanas, tenia que portar; por ultimo Xing tenia puesto aun un vestido dorado corto sobre las rodillas de corsé falda englobada con un gran cinturón plateado y zapatos estilo reina con tacones dorados.

-¿a dónde vamos ahora, Darío?-Pregunto Ale mirando al muchacho.

-A Japón, a la ciudad Inazuma.-Contesto Darío.-Mi padre, dijo que tiene un amigo que nos dará alojamiento.

-Ojala que podamos regresar.-Exclamo Elizabeth con un semblante de tristeza.

EN EL PALACIO DUCAL:

El tiroteo había acabado y todos los que habían asistido yacían sin vida en el suelo. Alisya y Alberto estaban tomados de la mano al igual que Erwin y Angelika, Fradique y Andreia, Aina y Albert, Aurelie y Alexis, Aimi y Hachiro hasta Sung y Hyung.

-Todo acabo, mi señor.-Dijo Aeyn mirando los resultados.-No hubo sobreviviente alguno.

-¡Mi señora, los muchachos lograron escapar!-Exclamo uno de los acompañantes y trabajadores de la Aeyn y Aaric.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamo Aeyn mirando a su trabajador.-Prometimos exterminarlos…

-Calma, cariño…-Dijo Aaric acercándose al cuerpo de Hachiro.-Los encontraremos y acabaremos el trabajo.

DE VUELTA CON LOS CHICOS:

El viaje era largo, pero era necesario para estar a salvo. Eunji suspiro para mirar como Yue, Xing, Li Mei y Li Ming dormían profundamente. El admiraba como Yue podía arriesgarse tanto por ellas, pero el…ni siquiera había podido hacer lo mismo. Alese por su parte estaba entre Celeste y Ale, ellas dos dormidas y ella pensando en lo que podría pasar. Por otra parte Mateus estaba sentado junto a Elizabeth y Michiru, pensando en que ahora tenia que cuidar a sus amigas. Maki dormía abrazando el brazo de Gerardo, quien solo la miro sonriendo. Samuel estaba sentado con Darío, ambos pensando en los dicho:

-¿Crees que seamos buenos lideres?-Pregunto Darío al chico.

-¿A que te refieres?-Exclamo Samuel mirando serio al chico.

-Es decir, si seremos capaces de mantener a salvo.-Dijo Darío mirando a sus amigos y amigas dormidos.-A todos.

-No será tarea fácil, pero si es necesario, lo haremos.-Respondió Samuel.-Se que tienes inseguridad, pero debes pensar en positivo. Tu padre, es una persona muy amable y si te confío esta tarea, es por que estas listo.

-Tienes razón, Samuel.-Dijo Darío sonriendo.-Pensare en positivo.

-Así es…-Finalizo Samuel con una sonrisa leve.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y hasta aquí, ha terminado el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Bueno, ahora las preguntas:

-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

-¿Qué sucederá con los herederos y herederas en cuanto lleguen a Japón?

-¿Quién será el amigo del señor Farinelli?

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a SaeJin?

-¿Lograrán Darío y Samuel mantener a salvo a todos?

Ahora, va la cuestión del opening. Tengo en mente dos temas, pero esta vez, dejare a su elección. Los temas musicales son:

-Crimson-Asriel

-07-Ghost Aka no Kakera.

Sin mas por el momento, les dejare un adelanto y me despido de ustedes. ¡Matta ne, mina!

"_Por fin llegamos a la ciudad Inazuma y ahora buscamos a quien nos alojara, Mas en nuestro camino, nos encontramos con un equipo de fútbol…¿Qué si jugamos un partido? Próximo capitulo: Nuevo hogar en la ciudad Inazuma"_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Mina! Siento mi enorme retraso pero es que…Me paso de todo. Ando atareada con un compromiso que tengo el 15 y 16 de septiembre por lo que ando de un lado a otro. Pero sin mas, doy la bienvenida a los siguientes autores, que se integraran al fic. Me refiero a:

-Princessfic

-Chacalanime

-Roshi Matsumoto

Los tres se integran al fic , lo segundo, el opening estará apareciendo en el siguiente capi. Y lo tercero, agradezco sus comentarios, en especial a Siyue-san y a todos los que aportaron sus Oc. Para este proyecto. Ahora el disclaimer:

Disclaimer: "Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Haruhi-Nya, Princessfic, Chacalanime, Josuke Mina, Michiru-Neko-Chan, Yue Wang, Blackymandis, laura excla love haruya nagumo, Ale Franco, Bako Kiyama, Roshi Matsumoto, PrincessFic, Chacalanime y Goenji-Tsurugi. Solo me pertenecen Eunji, Alese, Darío, Sofia y entre otros personajes que irán saliendo conforme la historia avance"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-

**CAPITULO 2: NUEVO HOGAR EN LA CIUDAD INAZUMA**

El viaje estaba por terminar y el avión estaba por aterrizar. Gerardo abrió pesadamente los ojos y miro como Maki dormía placidamente mientras que Sofía estaba durmiendo sobre su hombro. "Samuel me mataría, ya que no sabe nada sobre nuestro parentesco" pensó el chico con gracia, ya que sabia bien que Samuel sentía algo mas que simple amistad hacia su prima.

-Darío…-Dijo Gerardo moviendo al chico para que despertase-Darío, chico, despierta. Arriba, ya vamos a llegar.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Darío abriendo sus ojos pesadamente-¿Tan rápido?

-Si, así que, despierta al dormilón de mi primo Samuel…-Exclamo Gerardo y Darío le miro confundido.-Quiero decir, al dormilón de Samuel.

-Umm, de acuerdo, tu despierta a los demás.-Dijo Darío suspirando y Gerardo asintió.

-Maki, Sofi arriba.-Exclamo Gerardo moviéndolas con delicadeza-Pequeñas, arriba.

-¿Qué pasa, Gerardo?-Exclamo Sofía despertándose mientras Maki se tallaba sus ojos para estirarse.

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar.-Dijo Gerardo y Maki junto a Sofía sonrieron.-Despertare a los demás, ¿Vale?

-Si, claro.-Dijo Maki sonriendo mientras Sofía le revolvía los cabellos.

EN LA CIUDAD INAZUMA:

-Están, por llegar…-Dijo una joven de azul rey, ojos color plata, piel nívea y estatura normal con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Pregunto un joven de pelo verde despeinado, ojos marrones muy profundo, de piel nívea y estatura normal.

-Vamos.-Exclamo la joven peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Recuerda, también somos parte de ellos.-Dijo el chico y la joven sonrió.

-¡Hey, chicos!-Grito cierto castaño de banda naranja, pelo castaño, piel morena y ojos cafés.-¡Vengan a entrenar!

-Ah, no podremos entrenar ahora, pero al regreso…-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Prometemos no tardar.

-Bueno, pero apresúrense, ¡YA QUIERO JUGAR FÚTBOL!-Grito el castaño de banda naranja emocionado.

-Lo haremos, no desesperes.-Finalizo el chico de pelo verde y junto a la chica corrieron rápido hasta el automóvil y partiendo al aeropuerto.

El avión llego por fin al aeropuerto de la ciudad Inazuma y todos bajaron. La gente se quedaba mirándolos, ya que no era común ver a unos jóvenes vestidos de esa manera.

-¿Y bien Darío?-Pregunto Ikuto cruzado de brazos.-¿Hacia donde?

-Según lo que recuerdo mi padre dijo que unos chicos vendrían…-Dijo Darío buscándolos con la mirada.

-¡Hey!-Grito el chico de pelo verde al llegar junto a la peliazul.-Disculpen…la…tardanza.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-Pregunto Celeste confundida.

-Soy, soy…-Dijo el chico recuperando el aliento.-Soy Nagaharu Farinelli y esta chica es mi amiga…

-Ariasu...Vidal …Un placer-Dijo la castaña tratando de respirar.

-Un gusto, soy Darío Farinelli.-Exclamo presentándose.-¿Ustedes son los chicos que vendrían por nosotros?

-Si, así es.-Exclamo Ariasu sonriendo.-Vengan, al auto ya nos espera.

-Claro…-Contestaron todos siguiendo a Ariasu y Nagaharu.

Todos subieron al auto, el cual era bastante espacioso y sin mas partieron a casa de Nagaharu. En el camino, Ariasu observaba a todos los herederos que habían salido con vida. "Ellos y nosotros, somos la esperanza para todos", pensó Nagaharu con tristeza. Ariasu por su parte, miro a un chico en especial, el cual le parecía el mas callado de todos:

-(Este chico, ¿Dónde lo he visto antes? ¿Por qué tengo esa extraña sensación de haberlo conocido?)-Pensó Ariasu mirando al chico.

-Ariasu…-Dijo Ale y la chica volvió su mirada a la chica.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Ariasu sonriendo a la castaña.

-¿Eres portuguesa y Nagaharu Italiano, cierto?-Pregunto Ale a lo que todos prestaron atención.

-Si, bueno, ambos somos mitad y mitad.-Exclamo Ariasu para mirar a su hermano.

-Mi madre es Japonesa y mi padre es Italiano-Explico Nagaharu a los chicos y chicas-De ahí que tenga nombre japonés y apellido italiano. En el caso de Ariasu, ella es española por parte de su madre y japonesa por parte de su padre.

-¿Nagaharu, eres familia de los Farinelli entonces?-Pregunto una joven de una larga melena color negra como el ala de un cuervo ondulada llegándole hasta media espalda sedosa y suave a la vista de todos, con un flequillo recto que cubría un poco sus ojos, estos eran de un color plata mercurioso brillantes y seductores que parecían el vivido mercurio, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de unas finas facciones que recordaban a las de un tierno ángel, esbelta, alta y elegante, atrayendo siempre la atención de todos los que la veían, con hermosas curvas que siempre atraían a los hombres, los cuales enloquecían al solo verla. -¿Y tu, Ariasu, familia de los Arantes?

Esa era Angeline Farinelli, sobrina de la familia Farinelli y prima de Darío. Celeste miro a la joven, pues no se había percatado de su presencia desde el vuelo.

-Si, soy parte de la familia Vidal.-Contesto Ariasu-Ya que mi bisabuela era parte de ella. Nagaharu, pertenece a la familia Farinelli, según tengo entendido por su bisabuelo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Angeline, Angeline Farinelli.-Exclamo la joven de ojos plata mercurioso.

-Entonces, tu y Darío también son parte de mi familia.-Exclamo Nagaharu sonriendo.

-Yo también me pertenezco a los Farinelli.-Dijo Ale alzando su mano con una sonrisa.

-Nosotras igual-Contestaron Laura y Celeste sonriendo.

-Que bien se siente, conocer a la familia.-Exclamo Nagaharu con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-¿Tu eres Sofia, cierto?-Dijo Ariasu y el mencionado asintió.-¿Y tu Elizabeth y Gerardo?

-Si, así es.-Exclamo Elizabeth sonriendo.-Encantada de conocer a mi familia.

-Lo mismo digo, Elizabeth.-Dijo sonriendo Gerardo

Mientras todos conversaban cierto chico se quedaba callado: Era un chico de estatura media aunque algo alta, con una complexión fuerte y atlética, de pelo moreno que presentaba un corte de punta y corto pero desordenado lo que le daba cierto toque rebelde y juvenil, con dos marcados pómulos que le daban un toque de masculinidad, la cual se veía acentuada por su explendido mentón y su hermosa boca con unos labios rojizos y gruesos. Una buena nariz completaba su figura; cabía destacar que sus rasgos faciales eran agraciados. Ariasu, se quedaba mirando a aquel chico, con cierta curiosidad por saber su nombre y donde lo había visto antes. Al fin llegaron a la casa de Nagaharu después de un rato:

-¡Oka-san, ya llegue!-Exclamo Nagaharu abriendo la puerta para mirar a los chicos-Pasen.

-Nagaharu, que bueno que haz llegado.-Dijo una mujer de pelo color chocolate, ojos color verde azulado oscuro y piel clara.-Querido, Nagaharu llego.

-Hijo, que bueno que llegaste-Exclamo al entrar un hombre de pelo verde, ojos marrones en tono claro y piel vainilla.

-Chicos, ellos son mis padres.-Dijo Nagaharu cuando todos estuvieron adentro.-Oka-san, Otto-san, ellos son los herederos que viajaron desde Venecia.

-Ya veo, nos alegra saber que están con vida y a salvo.-Respondió la madre de Nagaharu.

-¿Con vida?-Pregunto Matthew con cierta preocupación-¿Por qué dicen eso?

Ambos padres se miraron con tristeza a lo que muchos se confundieron. Nagaharu miro a sus padres y negó, a lo que ellos asintieron. Ariasu, entonces hablo a los chicos:

-Chicos, ¿Por qué no van a ver sus habitaciones?-Exclamo la chica y todos asintieron no muy convencidos.

-Vengan, es por aquí-Dijo Nagaharu y todos le siguieron, algunos con emoción y otros simplemente con calma.

-No es el momento, Farinelli-sama.-Dijo Ariasu al señor Farinelli-Deje, que pase un poco de tiempo pues esto, puede ser repentino para ellos.

-Hai, tienes razón Ariasu-Exclamo el hombre y ella fue hacia donde iban los chicos.

-(Genial, ahora estoy con todos ellos, aunque no sean de mi agrado, debo estar con ellos. Solo así, quizás pueda saber algo de mi pasado)-Pensó el chico de cabello moreno.

-Hola…-Dijo Ariasu tímidamente al chico de pelo moreno, quien solo se limito a mirarle sin decir nada.-Emm, bueno, ya me conoces. Soy Ariasu, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…-El chico no quería decir nada, pero tras ver el rostro de la chica rodo los ojos y suspiro-Me llamo Meil Mo.

-Un placer, Meil-san.-Dijo Ariasu mientras ambos subían las escaleras-Umm…esto…¿Sabes? Te me haces muy conocido.

-¿Conocido?-Exclamo Meil mirando a la joven.-Pero si nunca te he visto.

-Ya lo se, pero…Por alguna razón, te me haces conocido.-Dijo Ariasu mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas pequeña-No se de donde.

-¡Ariasu, ¿Puedes ayudarme con las chicas?!-Le grito Nagaharu y ella sonrió.

-¡Hai, voy!-Dijo Ariasu para mirar a Meil después.-Luego hablamos, tengo que ayudarle a Nagaharu.

-(Ariasu, ella dice que de algún lado le soy conocido. ¿Acaso ella podría saber algo?)-Pensó con cierta duda Meil-(No, quizás solo se confundio)

CON LAS CHICAS:

-Haber chicas, yo las colocare en sus habitaciones.-Dijo Ariasu sonriente-Esta casa es bastante grande como para perderse.

-¿Para tanto es Ariasu?-Pregunto Ale con curiosidad.

-Hai, solo será cuestión de tiempo adaptarse.-Respondió Ariasu y todas se miraron-Bueno, vale las colocare. Haber…¿Quién es Maki Watanabe?

-¡Soy yo!-Exclamo Maki enérgicamente mientras todas sonrieron. Normal, era las pequeña e inocente de todas.

-Bueno Maki-chan, esta es tu habitación.-Dijo Ariasu señalando una puerta color verde.

-Gracias, Ari-chan.-Exclamo Maki y sin mas, entro a su habitación.

-Nandemo, Maki-chan.-Respondió Ariasu para mirar de nuevo.-Haber…¿Matthew Chevalier?

-Soy, yo.-Dijo tímidamente Matthew a lo que Ariasu sonrió.

-Matthew-san, tu habitación es esta-Dijo Ariasu señalando una puerta color amarillo.

-Gracias, Ariasu.-Respondió Matthew al entrar a su habitación y que la joven asintiera.

-Sigue…Ale Farinelli.-Exclamo Ariasu señalando una puerta café.

-¡Soy yo, Ari!-Contesto sonriente Ale y entro a su habitación.

-Celeste Farinelli y Laura Excla.-Dijo Ariasu señalando una puerta azul para Celeste y una roja para Laura.

-Con su permiso.-Exclamaron ambas chicas y entraron a sus cuartos respectivamente.

-Michiru Watanabe y Sofía Vidal.-Dijo Ariasu señalando esta vez una puerta amarilla para Sofía y una puerta naranja para Michiru.

-Vamos, Sofía.-Exclamo Michiru y la joven asintió. Las dos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Elizabeth Vidal y Angeline Farinelli-Exclamo Ariasu señalando una puerta morada para Elizabeth y una blanca para Angeline.

-Gracias, Ariasu.-Dijeron ambas y entraron a sus cuartos.

-Yue Wang y Andreia Arantes.-Exclamo Ariasu señalando una puerta añil para Andreia y una zafiro para Yue.

-Con su permiso.-Dijeron ambas entrando a sus cuartos.

-Xing Wang, Li Ming Farinelli y Li Mei Farinelli-Finalizo Ariasu señalando la primera puerta que era color esmeralda para Xing, luego señalando la que era de color lila para Li Ming y señalando por ultimo una color amatista para Li Mei.

-Gracias.-Dijeron las tres y se metieron a sus cuartos.

-Vaya, esta vez, ya no será como antes.-Musito Ariasu para mirar dudosa las escaleras que conducían al siguiente piso.-¿Iré o no, a ver como le va a Nagaharu? Umm, mejor lo dejo y ya que el me llame si me necesita.

Ariasu entonces suspiro y bajo las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Mientras tanto Nagaharu estaba con todos los chicos en el tercer piso.

-Haber…orden, chicos…-Decía Nagaharu mientras todos los chicos, menos Meil, hacían un gran desorden.-¡QUIETOS YA!

-¡Lo sentimos!-Exclamaron todos asustados mientras que Meil rodaba los ojos.

-Haber, yo me encargare de darles sus habitaciones.-Dijo Nagaharu con una leve sonrisa.-¿Quién es Ikuto Fujisama?

-¡Yo soy Ikuto!-Exclamo el nombrado con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, esa es tu habitación.-Dijo Nagaharu señalando una puerta color gris.

-Gracias, Nagaharu.-Respondió Ikuto y se metió a su cuarto.

-Gerardo Vidal y Eunji Jang-Dijo Nagaharu señalando una puerta violeta oscuro para Gerardo y una café para Eunji.

-Con permiso.-Dijeron ambos y se metieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

-Mateus Arantes, Samuel Chevalier y Darío Farinelli.-Exclamo Nagaharu señalando una puerta amarilla para Mateus, una color vino para Samuel y una color negro para Darío.

-Gracias Nagaharu.-Agradecieron los tres y se fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

-Por ultimo, quedas tu…-Dijo Nagaharu mirando a Meil.-No se como te llamas.

-Me llamo Meil Mo.-Respondió sin rodeos el chico-¿Quieres decirme cual es mi habitación?

-Ah, cierto. Es esa de ahí.-Dijo Nagaharu señalando una puerta naranja oscuro.

-Gracias.-Respondió Meil sin mas y se metió a su cuarto.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ver como esta Ariasu.-Exclamo Nagaharu dirigiéndose a las escaleras y a punto de bajar el primer escalón.

-¡Nagaharu, una duda!-Gritaron todos los chicos menos Meil y Eunji.

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto girándose hacia ellos el chico.

-¿Por qué las chicas en el segundo piso y nosotros en el tercero?-Preguntaron todos y Nagaharu se llevo una mano a su frente mientras suspiraba.

-Oigan…Pensé que era otra cosa.-Dijo Nagaharu para voltear de nuevo a las escaleras-Creo que es mas que obvio que nunca los juntaríamos con las chicas.

Sin mas, todos entraron a su cuarto mientras Nagaharu bajaba las escaleras. Ya en la sala, Ariasu le miro divertida y el chico sonrió. A lo lejos, los padres de Nagaharu sonrieron al ver la escena, pues sabían el interes que Nagaharu tenia en Ariasu. Ya por la tarde, ambos decidieron llevar a los chicos a conocer la ciudad:

-¿Y que tanto nos ayudara esto?-Pregunto Maki curiosa a lado de Gerardo.

-Mucho, por que así, se nos hará mas fácil ir y venir en la ciudad.-Dijo Andreia, quien venia a lado de Mateus, sonriéndole a la pequeña.

-¿Y a donde vamos exactamente?-Exclamo Laura y Matthew, quien venia a su lado, le miro.

-Queremos que conozcan a los chicos.-Respondió Ariasu quien venia a lado de Nagaharu.

-¿Chicos?-Pregunto Yue con cierta intriga-¿Qué chicos?

-¡Hey, Ariasu, Nagaharu!-Grito el castaño de banda naranja-¡Se dignaron a venir por fin!

-Esos chicos.-Respondió Nagaharu con gracia y Ariasu sonrió.

-Lamentamos el retraso, tuvimos que recoger a unos familiares.-Dijo Ariasu caminando hasta el portero.

-¿Familiares?-Pregunto Endo y Ariasu se hizo a un lado-Oh…Vaya, cuanta familia…Tienen Ariasu y Nagaharu.

-Esto, disculpen pero…¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Li Ming con cierta curiosidad.

-Ah, cierto, disculpa la mala educación.-Dijo Nagaharu y se puso a lado de Endo.-Chicos y chicas, el es Satoru Endo. Es nuestro capitán, del equipo de fútbol.

-Mucho gusto conocerlos a todos.-Exclamo Endo tan animado como siempre.

-El gusto es nuestro.-Contestaron sonrientes todos.

-Este…¿Juegan fútbol?-Pregunto Endo y Ariasu junto a Nagaharu cayeron estilo anime.

-¿Nunca cambias?-Exclamaron ambos mientras a los demás les resbalaba una gotita por la sien.

-Ya saben que me encanta preguntar eso.-Dijo Endo con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Pero se lo preguntas a todos los que nos visitan.-Respondió Nagaharu al haber recuperado la compostura, al igual que Ariasu.

-Vale, por que no mejor les presentan al equipo.-Dijo Endo sonriendo-Quizás, alguno quiera unirse al club.

-Definitiva…No cambias.-Musitaron Ariasu y Nagaharu.

Endo comenzó a caminar al campo, seguido de Ariasu, Nagaharu y todos los chicos. Cabe decir que cuando Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Reina vieron a todos, se imaginaron que Endo venia a presentarles el equipo. Una vez ahí, Endo llamo a todo el equipo:

-Chicos, Ariasu y Nagaharu quieren presentarles a sus familiares.-Exclamo Endo y las chicas abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-¿Todos ellos son familiares suyos?-Dijero Natsumi, Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka y Reina sorprendidas.

-Si, ¿Cómo la ven?-Pregunto Nagaharu y se aclaro la garganta.-Bien, empecemos por la menor de todas. Maki Watanabe.

-Hola.-Dijo Maki sonriendo tímidamente a lo que las chicas soltaron un suspiro mientras le jalaban la mejilla.

-Ella es Matthew Chevalier.-Dijo Ariasu señalando a la joven quien sonrió tímidamente.

-Un gusto.-Respondió Matthew tímidamente mientras Kazemaru posaba su vista en ella.

-La siguiente chica es Ale Farinelli-Dijo Nagaharu señalando a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludo Ale amigablemente mientras Tachimukay le miraba.

-Ella es Celeste Farinelli-Dijo Ariasu señalando a la chica.

-Un placer, chicos.-Respondió Celeste y Hiroto le miro atento.

-Ella es Laura Excla.-Dijo Ariasu y la chica sonrió como si nada.

-Mucho gusto.-Contesto Laura bajo la mirada de Nagumo.

-Ellas son Michiru Watanabe y Sofía Vidal.-Dijo Nagaharu señalando a Michiru primero y después a Sofía.

-Hola, mucho gusto.-Saludaron ambas y Afuro se quedo viendo a Michiru.

-Ellas son Elizabeth Vidal y Angeline Farinelli-Exclamo Ariasu, Y Elizabeth movió la mano en señal de saludo mientras que Angeline se limito a asentir.

-Un gusto conocerles.-Dijeron ambas y Goenji se quedo mirando a Angeline mientras que Sakuma se quedo mirando a Elizabeth

-Ellas son Yue Wang, Alese Seidel y Andreia Arantes.-Exclamo Nagaharu y ambas sonrieron levemente.

-Hola a todos.-Dijeron ambas y a Yue se le quedo viendo Mark mientras que a Andreia se le quedo viendo Handa.

-Por ultimo, ellas son Xing Wang, Li Mei Farinelli y Li Ming Farinelli-Exclamo Ariasu y mas de un chico se quedo mirando a Xing.

-Ahora van los chicos.-Dijo Nagaharu para señalar a Ikuto.-El es Ikuto Fujisama.

-Hola a todos.-Respondió Ikuto amistosamente y Haruna le miro con una sonrisa.

-Gerardo Vidal y Eunji Jang-Exclamo Ariasu y ambos chicos sonrieron para saludar.

-Mateus Arantes, Darío Farinelli y Samuel Chevalier-Dijo Nagaharu sonriente y ellos asintieron de lo mas amistosos.

-Por ultimo, el es Meil Mo.-Exclamo y el solo miro para decir un "Hola".

Después de presentarse, era obvio que Endo quería un partido. Fue que algunos se pusieron a jugar pero otros se quedaron mirando el partido. De repente a los lejos llego corriendo una chica de pelo negro azabache entre lacio y ondulado hasta los hombros, de piel clara, ojos negros con un brillo que solo resaltaba con el reflejo del sol y una estatura de 1.64 acompañada de un chico de cabello castaño desordenado, ojos color ámbar con el mismo brillo que ella, piel bronceada y de una estatura de 1.60.

-¡Endo!-Gritaron ambos y los herederos les miraron.

-¡Hey, Shimori y Hiroshi!-Exclamo el portero sonriente-Pensé que no llegarian.

-¿Cómo crees?-Dijo Hiroshi al llegar con su hermana y mirar que había mas gente de lo habitual.-Cuanta gente.

-Este, Shimori-san y Hiroshi-san…-Exclamo Ariasu y ambos le miraron.

-Ariasu-sempai, que tiempo ha pasado.-Respondieron sonrientes.-Hola Nagaharu-sempai.

-Hola Hiroshi y Shimori.-Dijo el chico mientras los herederos y herederas les miraban sin decir palabra.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Alese con curiosidad.

-Ellos chicos y chicas…Son Hiroshi Matsumoto Sandoval y Shimori Matsumoto Sandoval.-Dijo Ariasu presentando a ambos chicos.

-(Esos símbolos en ellos…)-Pensó Shimori al notar los símbolos en las chicas.

-(¿Acaso será posible que ellos sean igual…?-Pensó Hiroshi al notar el símbolo en los chicos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Bueno, como ya me quitan de la PC, haré mis preguntas rápido. Lamento que no tuviese mucha coherencia el capi.

-¿Qué sucedera ahora?

-¿Les gusto?

-¿Habrá amores entre los herederos y sus nuevos amigos?

-¿Me darán de tomatazos?


End file.
